I WISH
by WARNINgirl
Summary: Chloe and Lois are trying to encourage Clark to play Santa Claus in Shopping Center but he don't want to do it. Lois and Clark are starting to realize their feelings for each others. CLois!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** It's my first CLois fanfic and I'm really proud of it. I've worked hard on this because I just started learn English and there maybe are some errors:)

**Please review! Thank you:)**

* * *

Smallville looked like a town from the Christmas card. Every house, shop and even streetlights were decorated with fresh branches of Christmas trees, everywhere have appeared inscriptions like: "Merry Christmas" and all this was overflowed with atmosphere of Christmas fever. People ran from stores to stores, searching for more and more expensive presents for their families and friends. Everything this was as the most normal. Domestic housewives faced each other for discussion about new regulations and festive gossips and man ran after stores, in order to supply on time all presents and Christmas shopping. All this was typical of Smallville.

Clark walked into Talon when he heard Chloe's voice.

- But Lois! It's very important! All moneys from this action go to child's house - Chloe was really excited - We can't miss that!

- Yeah, yeah... - Lois smiled - I already see Smallville in dress of Santa Claus with big beard and calling "ho,ho,ho"...

- Oh come on! You are the only person who can encourage Clark to do this.

- Why me? - Lois was curious - You know that he won't listen me even If I pray on my knees and that would never happen!

- Never mind - Chloe brought up hands in gesture that it is subjected - you're both so...

- So... what? - Clark at last walked through people in Talon and joined to Chloe and Lois.

- So... insistent!

Clark looked curious at Lois who was already annoyed with seeing him.

- Chloe want that you play Santa Claus in Shopping Center for assemble moneys for Child's house.

- So... You want that I'll play in red dress, with big beard and calling "ho,ho,ho"?

- Well... yes? - Chloe gave him little smile.

- No. - Clark was more than serious.

- Oh come on, Smallville! - Lois was a little bit shocked with his hard reaction - we both know that you will be perfect for this role.

- Well.. read from my mouth - Clark pointed his finger to his lips and said slowly - NO.

_God... he had so soft lips, just made for kissing... Lois STOP!_

- Why you can't ask Jason or Pete or even Lex! - Clark asked them.

- They both have an IMPORTANT thing to do - Lois said angrily.

- Oh Lois, maybe they really have something to do...

- Yeah.. They both had immediately took theirs girlfriends to the cinema - Lois looked to Clark who was smiling - and don't even try to say something like this! We all know that you haven't and probably never WILL have an girlfriend!

- But I can always go to the cinema, alone!

- Just don't tell me that you're going to see "Mr. & Ms. Smith". Jason, Pete and Lex both say that - Lois was really annoyed - Damage only that this movie was played 2 weeks ago...

- Well.. - Clark was little confused, because he was going to tell the same story - I wanted to see "Batman Begins".

- Sorry, Smallville. That was played an MONTH ago! - Lois said with grin - See? You have no choice...

- No. There's always a choice and I'm not going to do this! - Clark stood up and walked away. He was tired of begin the help for everything.

- Wow.. - Lois and Chloe were in shock - He just did what he did? - Chloe asked confused.

- Nothing big... - Lois stood up and also walked away - It calls a little revolution and I must stop this before it comes a war! Trust me Chloe! Never let a man to tell you "no", it always a start of catastrophe! - She left.

* * *

_**(Outside)**_

- Wait... Clark, wait!

- What! - Clark was angry.

- Whoa, Smallville! First you walk away without word "goodbye" and now you're screaming to me? What's wrong with farmboy manners?

- Lois I'm not in mood for this... - Clark started to walk.

- But I'm in mood for this, so stop and listen me!

Clark was still walking what just made Lois more angry.

- Oh, you are so insolent now! - Lois walked in front of him enforcing him to stop - You are going to wear this costum, with big beard and you will be screaming "ho,ho,ho" to the children!

- You can't just understand a simple "no" for answer?

- No!

- Well, it's always a first time - Clark turned and walk in other direction - goodbye.

- I thought that you're... - Clark turned away and looked in her eyes. She was angry and... sad? - Never mind! - she turned and walked away.

- Lois!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Sorry if there are some errors, but I'm still learning English:) Please review, it's important:) 


	2. Chapter 2

**Second part. Thanks for every one who read and reviewed my fanfic! I hope that you will like it:):)**

**(Kent Farm, 2 AM.)**

Clark couldn't sleep. He was still thinking about Lois words and reaction. 'Why she was so sad when I declined' he though 'I can understand that she was angry, she is always angry at me. God... even if I didn't do anything, she is angry at me!' Clark involuntary smiled to himself. 'Well, I even could play this Santa Claus, but...' Clark knew that she would use this argument of Santa-Clark in their word-battle in future. 'I can't be always a first aid for every wish' He though angrily 'I mean... I've got more important things to do, like save people from cars accident or fight with dangerous krypto-mutants...' He was trying to convince himself 'But... it's about a Child's house.. and she was looking so sadly...' Clark was thinking about her beautiful eyes and smile... 'Damn, Kent! It's just Lois... isn't?..."

- One day I'll pay for all this with my nerves... - He said to himself.

He stood up and walked to the kitchen to take a glass of water, when he heard voice of person that he was thinking for all night.

- What happened? - Lois asked a little scared.

- Great... Now I had hallucinations...

- What are you saying, Smallville? - Lois asked curious.

- Um... Nothing, I was just taking a glass of water... and you?

- Um... the same... - Lois didn't wanted to tell him that she was going to see him - I had a nightmare. - 'And I was so scared, that I couldn't do best, than go and see you' she added to herself.

- Wanna talk about it? - He asked more worried than curious.

- No.. thanks I've better go sleep... - She looked a little bit confused - Listen... I wanted to tell you that I'm not mad at you because of all this 'Santa-action' I though a lot about it and now I know that is your decision and I haven't any permission of telling you what you have to do... so... I'm sorry. - she looked in his eyes more confused that ever she was.

- Well.. It's actually Lois Lane sorry with me? - he smiled and she relaxed.

- Yeah, yeah... Don't go so excited... I'm just giving you permission to do what you want, Clarkie.. but only for now - she was trying to look annoyed but she was still smiling and she couldn't help that - Now Smallville, if you don't mind I go to sleep. Normal people sleep at this hour... even farmers - she was talking annoyed, but still smiling.

- Yeah... Thank you - He said and when she was gone, he took telephone to call Chloe. He was already decided what to do. 'I'll regret this' he thought with smile 'But if this make Lois happy... Why not?'

- Halo? Chloe?...

**To be continued...**

**Next Chapter probably would be last :) Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for that it took so long, but I've wrote this story in polish and next I had to translate it all in English. It was really hard but I made it:) I think that would be a real end, but I have still in progress some others stories, so if I find time I post next story:) Please review!**

**(Talon, 3.p.m.)**

- Please... Look I'm on my knees right now - Lois was desperately curious - who is the Santa?

- Well, the man who comes from Lapland and flies in sleds with reindeers - Chloe said with sarcasm - Jesus, Lois... didn't you ever wrote a wish-letter to Santa! - she asked trying to not laugh at face of Lois.

- So you want play hard... - Lois said with evil grin and screamed - you can't be so cruel! Please tell me if you care about me, if this is so much! - she screamed with dramatical voice.

- Lois stop! - Chloe was trying to shut up Lois when people were starting to stare at them.

- So tell me who is the Santa - she said with victorious expression.

- I don't know Lois - Chloe didn't give up - you will see for two hours! Can't you just wait a little?

- Well... let's think - Lois imitated like she was thinking deeply - no.

- Is it "no" a word of week? - Chloe was trying to change the subject - first Clark, now you...

- And where's Clark? - Lois asked suddenly the question that was bothering her for all day.

- Ummm.. he had something important to do.

- Like, go to the cinema to see "Batman Begins"? - Lois was already annoyed to think about him. At least she thought so. In profundity she was wondering where he was and what he was doing. And suddenly she wanted to be with him. _'Oh, great... Now I'm wondering about him... Like I haven't better things to do...' _she thought annoyed. _'I can always think about his deep blue eyes... gosh... I can stare to him by hours...' _she sighed.

- Ummm... Lois?... - Chloe was trying to take her back to the reality - Are you with us?

- What? - Lois looked at her with big smile.

- Oh my god! - Chloe's eyes grew wide - you were wondering about Clark!

- Clark... yeah... - she was still thinking about his eyes when sense of Chloe's word finally come to her mind - What? No! How you could even think about this!

- Yeah... Keep lying yourself.. - Chloe said with big grin - So, what else you've been thinking with big smile and dreaming eyes?

- Well... About Santa... - she was trying to look serious - Yeah... about Santa...

- Oh... okay... - Chloe didn't believed her _'It's the same person' _she thought with smile.

- Come on... Let's hurry better, or we will be late - Lois was desperately trying to change the subject and stop thinking about Clark's eyes.

_'If I can't think about his blue eyes... I can always think about his wonderful smile...' _she thought smiling to herself.

- Lois!

- Yeah.. I'm coming Chloe!

- Still dreaming about certain farmboy? - Chloe asked with evil smile.

- You wish... - Lois said, still with Clark's smile on her mind.

**Okay... that isn't the end but I promise that next chapter is final! Please read and review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay... This is final chapter. Thanks everyone who read it and reviewed. It nice to know that someone likes this story even if it sucks:) Well, I hope that this doesn't sucks. At all. **

**(Shopping center, 5 p.m.)**

_'This officially sucks' _Clark thought _'And it's crazy, because I'm doing this for Lois... Well, not at all... I'm doing this also for Child's House... Yeah... All I want to, is see Lois happy, even if word "happy" mind bothering me to the latest moment of my life' _.

- Kent... - some voice called him.

_'The thing, that soon I will see Lois smiling at me is going so excited... Wait, am I just saying that I got excited only because of Lois smile...? I must go to see doctor...'_

- Kent...!

_'It's not like her smile is so bad... It's wonderful... Her lips... God, I must stop thinking about her, it's start making me paranoid...'_

- Kent!

_'If I can't dream about her lips, I can always dream about her eyes... God... Her eyes, I can stare at them for hours...' _Clark smiled.

- KENT! - some hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts - what the hell are you doing! Children are waiting! Are you dreaming about a girl or something?

- Ummm... no...

- Well, so get your ass from here and go!

_'It's crazy... All this for... yeah... for Lois smile... I can do even more for see it...'_

**(Outside Shopping Center, 5.30 p.m.)**

- I said you that we will be late!

- It's not my fault, that this asshole gave me credential for outreaching of speed, I was going slow!

- Yeah.. And the sign with number fifty in red circle didn't tell you anything? - Chloe said sarcastically - Lois! You were going 100/h, IT DOES NOT ENTER TO COMPOSITION OF WORD "SLOWLY"!

- Okay, okay... I give up - Lois said annoyed - my fault.

- That's better - Chloe said with smirk.

- Now, can we go inside? I want see who is this sexy Santa Claus - Lois looked at Chloe, who was staring at her - I heard about certain "Sexy-Santa" today...

- Oh...

**(Inside Shopping Center)**

- Wow... He definitely enter to composition of word "sexy-Santa" - Lois said with charmed smile.

Chloe was trying to keep cool, but inside she was laughing at full voice.

- I cannot recognize him... - Lois was trying her best to see who was Santa, but he had a big beard and glasses, but she could see his great build body under his a little bit small dress.

- Why don't you go to him? - Chloe asked with innocent voice.

- Nah... I'm to big for this... - Lois said with disappointed voice looking jalous for kid, who was now sitting on Santa knee.

- Come on - Chloe grabbed Lois shoulder and she directed to Santa - you can't miss that hot guy! - she pulled Lois in front of him.

Clark froze for a moment seeing Lois. _'Oh... God, God, God...' _he thought amazed.

Lois went to him and said with sweet, childish but also nervous voice.

- Dear Santa, can I?

- Ummm... - Clark for a moment forgot English - Uhmmm... - He could only make this sound, but Lois took it as "yes".

She sat on his knee, making then both nervous, like they never been.

- So - Clark finally remembered English - What do you wish?

- Hmmm... - Lois looked straight to his blue eyes _'Oh... God, God, God... He has eyes just like...' _- I wish to know your name.

- Ummm... It's Santa Claus - Clark grew more and more nervous.

- Please... - Lois looked at him with sweet eyes - You can't refuge a wish... Smallville.

- What? - Clark eyes opened wide - I'm not Smallville!...

- Shhhh... - Lois shut him pulling her finger to his lips - It's okay...

- How did you knew... Did Chloe told you? - _'Oh... don't look at her eyes, don't look at her eyes...' _he thought desperately.

- I knew it when I saw your eyes... - she whispered softly.

- So... are you happy? - _'Don't look, don't look!' _he looked into her eyes _'Shit! She got me... beautiful...'_

- More than you think - She looked at his lips _'Please, would someone stop this! Or maybe don't...?'_

They both wanted this kiss. Theirs lips were so close, they both could fell each others breath and get lost into each others eyes. Lois felt so happy and safe and Clark... he almost flied. It was so close when they realized that something was punching them. They interrupted reluctantly and looked down.

- We want presents! - group of child were staring at them with angry looks.

- Ummm... yeah, sorry.. - Lois stood up and feel of safety and happiness disappeared immediately - so Clark... I'll see you around?

- Yeah... Around - he smiled.

She gave him a weak grin and walked away.

- Don't you dare say even one word - she warned Chloe.

- Okay, okay... but only for now, you look so as you had...

- Just don't tell any word - Lois warned her again. _'This is crazy... I'm crazy... I love crazy things...' _she smiled and touched her lips.

Clark did the same.

**THE END**


End file.
